parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lions Pan
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". It appeared on YouTube on March 3, 2018. Cast: *Simba and Kovu (The Lion King) as Peter Pan *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) as Wendy Darling *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as John Darling *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Michael Darling *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Nana *Tulip (Storks) as Tinker Bell *Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) as Captain Hook *Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) as Mr. Smee *Sabor (Tarzan) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Young Simba, Pudge, Phineas and Ferb, Young Thumper and Young Flower (The Lion King, Cats Don't Dance, Phineas and Ferb, and Bambi) as The Lost Boys *Nala and Kiara (The Lion King) as Tiger Lily *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Indian Chief *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Mary Darling *Dimitri (Anastasia) as George Darling *Various Thieves (Aladdin; The Return of Jafar; Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as The Pirates *Norm the Genie (The Fairly OddParents) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Hippopotamus *Kerchak, Kala and Baby Baboon (Tarzan; 1999) as The Ape Family *Rhinoceros (Jungle Cubs) as The Rhinoceros *Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Bear *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as The Surprise Animal *Colonel Hathi, The Jungle Patrol, The Monkeys, and The Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Indians *Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as The Mermaids *Haroud Bazi Bin (Aladdin; TV Series) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) as Indian Squaw *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (Toy Story) as Brave and Squaw *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave's Mother In-Law *Devil Timmy Turner and Angel Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Himself (Michael Darling's Devil and Angel) *Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Tattooed Pirate *Captain Al Bahtross (Aladdin: TV Series) as Mr. Starkey the Pirate Scenes: *Lions Pan (1953) Part 1 - Meet the Darling Family *Lions Pan (1953) Part 2 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Lions Pan (1953) Part 3 - Simba and Kovu Chases his Shadow/Anna and Elsa and Simba and Kovu Meet *Lions Pan (1953) Part 4 - Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner Meet Simba and Kovu/Tulip in a Sulky Mood *Lions Pan (1953) Part 5 - Simba and Kovu Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Lions Pan (1953) Part 6 - Meet Captain Jafar and the Forty Thieves/Abis Mal vs. Sabor *Lions Pan (1953) Part 7 - Captain Jafar Attacks Simba and Kovu and the Darling Children *Lions Pan (1953) Part 8 - Meet the Lost Boys/Tulip Tries to Kill Anna and Elsa *Lions Pan (1953) Part 9 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Lions Pan (1953) Part 10 - Simba and Kovu and Anna and Elsa Meets the Mermaids/Captain Jafar Kidnaps Nala and Kiara *Lions Pan (1953) Part 11 - Simba and Kovu Tricks Captain Jafar/Saving Nala and Kiara *Lions Pan (1953) Part 12 - Captain Jafar's Next Plan *Lions Pan (1953) Part 13 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Lions Pan (1953) Part 14 - Tulip Helps Captain Jafar *Lions Pan (1953) Part 15 - Big Chief Simba and Kovu/I Had a Mother Once *Lions Pan (1953) Part 16 - "Part of Your World"/Kidnapped by Captain Jafar *Lions Pan (1953) Part 17 - "The Elegant of Captain Jafar"/A Bomb! *Lions Pan (1953) Part 18 - Simba and Kovu Cares for Tulip/Battle on the Ship *Lions Pan (1953) Part 19 - The Final Battle/Jafar is a Codfish *Lions Pan (1953) Part 20 - Home Again/The End *Lions Pan (1953) Part 21 - End Credits Gallery: Maxresdefault (7).jpg|Simba and Kovu as Peter Pan Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Wendy Darling Jimmy got wrapped up.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as John Darling Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-44.5.jpg|Timmy Turner as Michael Darling Lady-and-the-Tramp-teddybear64-16779027-720-480.jpg|Lady as Nana Tulip.jpg|Tulip as Tinker Bell Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Captain Hook Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Mr. Smee Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba, Pudge the Penguin.jpg|Pudge, Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, Thumper and Flower.jpg|Young Thumper and Young Flower as The Lost Boys 149480760 402a3a5fd4 z.jpg|Nala and Kiara as Tiger Lily Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Indian Chief Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Mary Darling Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as George Darling maxresdefault (5).jpg|Various Thieves as The Pirates Norm The Genie.png|Norm the Genie as Singing Pirate with Accordion ZBZfragHINcQKlt-800x450-noPad.jpg|Moto Moto as The Hippopotamus Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak, Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala Baby Baboon.png|and Baby Baboon as The Ape Family Rhinoceros-jungle-cubs-1.26.jpg|Rhinoceros as The Rhinoceros Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as The Bear Bambi porcupine.jpg|Porcupine as The Surprise Animal Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi, Junglebook448.jpg|The Jungle Patrol, 9347c8ebfec544c6eaef2f039a3df56f.jpg|The Monkeys, Jungle Book 1967 Vultures.png|and The Vultures as The Indians Arielsisters.jpg|Ariel's Sisters as The Mermaids Cbtt068.jpg|Haroud Bazi Bin as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle Sour Kangaroo.PNG|Sour Kangaroo as Indian Squaw Maxresdefault (8).jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie as Brave and Squaw Zira-1.jpg|Zira as Brave's Mother In-Law Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-abra-catastrophe-6.5.jpg|Devil Timmy Turner Timmy-clone-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-34.6.jpg|and Angel Timmy Turner as Himself (Michael Darling's Devil and Angel) Saluk.jpg|Saluk as Tattooed Pirate Albutros.jpg|Captain Al Bahtross as Mr. Starkey the Pirate Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoof Category:Peter Pan Movies spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies spoof